Paralized With Love
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: Sora is in a wheelchair, doesn't have many friends since he's homeschooled. That is, until Roxas comes along. There's some lovin! SoraxRoxas RoxasxSora boyxboy, yaoi, love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Well...I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!! Miss me? Don't worry, no need to answer, I already know. You did of course!! Hehehe. Anyways, hello again. You might know me from my previous work, either that, or you've never heard of me before. I'm pretty sure though, if you don't know who I am, then you sure as hell will after you have read my work. I have also decided to do something fun and new this time around though!! I'm pleased to be co-writing this story with another author!! Yay!! Claps for them!! So please go check phaz out, my editor in cheif!

Well, have fun...and good luck. HAPPY READINGS!!

* * *

_One look...  
One smile...  
One touch...  
One kiss...  
Two loves...  
Two people...  
Two souls...  
Two destinies...  
One road...  
One journey...  
One ending...  
Together._

**Normal POV_:_**

Seven Years Ago-

**_In Destiny Islands the weather is almost always perfect. Never changing, always a paradise. But, on those once-in-a-blue-moon days when there is a storm...it turns nasty. Almost penalizing the town for being so wonderful. These horrific days usually leave a couple unlucky families with some damages. _**

**_There is a story to the storms. They say, that everytime there is a storm, it means something is about to happen. So even though they are being penalized, the gods pity them. On two occasions the same man has felt the effects of this ledgend. One bad, and one good. The first time, he had been in his late thirties, a proud working father that loved his family very much. He had stayed home with a head cold as his young son and wife went to go pick up some medication for him. His wife (twenty seven) had died that night._**

**_The second occasion is what this story is about...a story of love and the different kinds of pain it brings. Good or bad._**

**_She and her son (eight), had been driving back through the rain washed streets. She hummed a soft tune while her son watched fascinated as the lights flashed by the window. He swiveled around to look at her with a loving twinkle in his eyes, when all of a sudden, a car next to them lost control and smashed into them. Their car went careening over the median into oncomming traffic. It all went so fast. The blarring of the semi's horn still haunts the now fifteen year old boy to this day. His mother had been killed instantly, the impact of the truck slamming into the front of their significantly smaller vehicle, snapped her neck. Her son, suffered greatly. He was flung from the car, his seat belt being ripped from the wall, giving him ample opportunity to fly head long into the pavement right through the windsheild, glass piercing his skin. The last thing he saw was his mother's sky blue eyes. The same color as his. _**

**_When the little boy landed, his back was broken, clean in two. And, being a little boy, he couldn't understand why he couldn't move his legs when he regained consiousness after a short fainting spell. He tried desperately to get to his mother, who lay burning inside the car that had been engulfed in flames. But, his arms were too weak to drag him, and the pain was too great. The asphalt merely scraped his fingernails and slipped against his palms. _**

**_The ambulance came shortly after, placing the screaming, crying boy on a stretcher._**

**_His father didn't find out until two hours later, when the news came on, that his son was in critical condition and his wife had been killed. He rushed to the hospital and sat horrified as the police told him what happened. Collapsing to the ground, he wept, cradling his head in his hands. And, didn't stop until two hours later when a doctor came out of surgery just to tell him that his son would be paralized from the waist down._**

**_Twelve hours later, and his son was out of surgery. But, they had to keep him in a medical coma for two weeks in order to let the bone start to heal back together somewhat. The grief stricken man stayed by his side the whole time. Only leaving his side to eat, go to the washroom, and to take a few phone calls. Wishing more than anything for this whole ordeal to just be a dream._**

**_When his son awoke, the first thing he whispered was, "Where's Mommy?"_**

**_His father choked back tears as he replied, his voice cracking slightly, "Mommy's...not comming back, sweetheart..."_**

**_"Wh-what do you mean Daddy?" the little boy asked innocently, truly confused as to why his father was acting like this. Flashes of the car being engulfed in flames flashed through his mind. _**

**_"Mommy's...dead..."_**

**_They were both silent for a momment before the boy choked out, "Dead...?"_**

**_His father nodded gravely, his eyes darkening._**

**_"Daddy..." his son mumbled, eyes filling with tears._**

**_His father stood up and went to his son's side, carefully placing his arms around him. Making sure he did not disturb him from his position. His son tried to hug back, but, cried out in pain as his back throbbed with the force of a thousand knives jabbing into him at once. The man's son looked into his father's eyes once again, and asked worredly, "Daddy! What's wrong with me?"_**

**_And so, his father explained, brushing his son's cinnamon hair from his eyes. One month later, the man was able to push his son in a wheelchair, out the doors of the hospital. The memory of his wife still fresh in his mind. The little boy looked at his father and said happily, grinning from ear to ear, "Look Daddy!! Look how nice it's out today!"_**

**_"Yes..." his father said, smiling warmly down at his son, smiling slightly as the sky blue eyes glimered up at him. "It is a beautiful day."_**

Seven Years Later-

"Daaaaaaaad!! You're going to be late if you don't hurry up!!" a boy called from the kitchen of his three story home.

A man padded down the stairs hurredly, his tie and briefcase being held by his teeth as he struggled to pull shoes on. He called out, muffled slightly, "Coming!"

"Don't forget this, sir!" a woman in her early twenties said, smiling and handing him a packet of charts and other official documents.

He mumbled, "Thanks, Kai. Make sure you go over that one part of the algebra with him today, okay?"

She nodded, waving him along. He grinned, turning around and making his way to the door, fastening his tie as he went. His son called to him, upset, "Dad! You can't leave without your breakfast!!"

The man turned back and snatched the grilled cheese sandwich from the plate his son set on the counter. He waved as he dashed out the door, and his son called back, "Quit waking up so late! Moron!"

Today, seemed like a good day.

**Sora's POV**:

"Man, Dad needs to get a hold of himself if he's going to keep his buisness running properly." I sighed through a piece of bread, spraying crumbs all over my nanny.

Kairi got a sour look on her face as she brushed the crumbs away, saying disgustedly, "Yeah...don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry." I grinned, spewing more food bits at her.

We both just laughed and continued eating our breakfast in comfortable silence. Until I asked her, flipping through the pages of the newspaper, "Kai...how late is Dad working today?"

"Um, I think he said he was comming home early. He's bringing over the new Vice President to have dinner with us." she replied, chewing her cereal slowly.

"Oh yeah..." I said, looking over at her, and then the house. "You know that means we have to clean, you know?"

She looked up as though she had no idea, and glanced around, taking everything in. It wasn't...bad...just a bit untidy. A few things shoved in a closet or two and it would be right as rain. Then she said, dread dripping from every word, "And we have to cook."

"And by 'we', you mean 'me' right?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the puppy-dog look she was giving me.

She nodded and pouted slightly as I turned my nose into the air. I refused as we finnished with our breakfast and started cleaning. And continued to refuse, that is until it started getting closer to preparation time. I called out, annoyed, "Fine! I'll cook!! Go get the ingredients!!"

"Yippe!!" she called out, punching the air and running off.

I turned the wheels of my wheelchair and followed after her, the anger emminating from me. She pulled dozens of things out from various places, occasionally giving me a pat as she flaunted by. I just rolled my eyes and smiled, stirring and mixing certain things. Soon, the whole house was filled with the aroma of a full course dinner, with dessert on the way. It was four in the afternoon now. Perfect.

"Alright, Sora! Time for school!!" Kairi called over to me from the door to the backyard.

I groaned, remembering what my father had said before he left. I followed after her, as slowly as I possibly could at first. But, when I made it out the door, I changed my mind. The sun was still shining, slowly sinking deeper towards it's nightime resting spot. The light shone through the leaves that surrounded my house, bouncing through them to hit and sparkle against flowers and white garden furniature. The whole backyard was overflowing with plants and life, it made my heart swell everytime I looked at it.

"Alrighty then!! I thought that we'd start out with English first, and then do that algebra your dad wanted me going over with you." Kairi said, listing off all of the various subjects we had to go over before the guests were to arrive.

I made it down to the earthen floor, and just nodded, taking in the wonderful aromas that wafted in from all around me. Kai just shook her head, walked up behind me, and pushed me along the cobblestone path to our study table. Our table rested beneath a pure white gazebo, one that blended in with the other white furniature and the all white garden.

My mother's favorite color was white, and before she died, she and my father had started planting all of these different white flowers. Of course she never kept it as overgrown and wild as it is today, but I manage to keep the vines and things off the pathways. Dad says he likes it like this, so I havn't changed it.

Kairi steered me over to the iron table, scooted me in close to the edge, and started with her lesson.

Dad hired Kairi just a few months after the 'accident'. He had pulled me out of school, and insisted that I don't go outside until I got more accustomed to my 'change'. A little paranoid, but I could see where he was comming from now. Back when I was little, I still thought it was unfair. I wanted to play with the kids at school, and go out on the streets again. But, he refused.

So, I sulked. All of the other nannies were old hags that couldn't communicate with me whatsoever. Then, in a last desparate attempt, Dad hired a young, graduate from collage. He was hoping that she could relate to me because of the smaller age difference. I wasn't moved. I was set on driving every last one of these wanna-be-mommies out of my house. But, this rambunctious red head was eager to break me. Most of the other nanny's got tired of trying to get through to me, and left after a while...but Kai...she stayed. She was determined.

She got to me in the end, and now, here we are, best friends. It's like she became part of the family. All of the pictures in our house have her in it. Either the main donor of space, or just hanging out in the background. And I still keep in touch with all of my old friends. Sometimes they even come over and hang out.

She always made school fun, and before either of us knew it, the sun had sunk below the horizon and the lights in the garden had flickered on. Only when the lights in the house switched on, did we remember the guests. We both jumped into action. I wheeled myself back into the house to get our clothes ready, and Kairi went to apologize to Dad and the others.

I heard her say breathlessly as I got into the elevator, "I'm so sorry, Sora and I were studying, and we lost track of time. We'll be ready with dinner as soon as possible!"

My Dad's calm, soothing voice mumbled back to her happily, "There's no rush, Kai. Take your time."

She nodded slightly and turned quickly to jump into the elevator next to me. We went up to the third floor and went into our rooms. She got dressed first, and then came in to my room to help me. I wasn't embarassed around her because we both knew that I was gay. And, as she pulled up my black dress pants, she sneered up at me, "You know...your father's guest brought his son...he's pretty cute."

I blushed slightly as I swatted her hands away and struggled to pull them up myself. She just grinned and walked to my closet, throwing a white dress shirt with tiny vertical red stripes at my head. I tugged it on, buttoned it quickly, gave her another look, and went out to the hall. When we got to the dinning room, we saw that Dad and his guests hadn't gone in yet. We could hear them conversing in the sitting room...something about the economic status of the new shipment, and blah.

I started to make my way to the sitting room, but Kairi stopped me and said happily, "Don't worry about it, I'll get them."

"Okay." I shrugged, turning back to the table. She followed me to one of the chairs and helped me in one of them before she flung open the large wooden doors to where our guests were. She had stowed my chair in a corner by the door for safe keeping before hand (or maybe she was trying to keep the place looking proffesional), and as the Vice President, his wife, and his son entered, they passed by without even seeing it.

"Ah...here's my son. Ather, this is Sora, Sora, this is my new partner, Ather." my father drawled smoothly, holding out his hand in my direction.

Ather made his way towards me, a little confused as to why I wasn't getting up and greeting him. I must seem terribly rude. My face must have been bright red. And, I was about to say something about my 'condition', when my father cut in and started introducing me to the two beautiful people I hadn't met yet. One was a woman that was so regal, I felt out of place in my measly garments. I thought she was a queen or something to that effect. She too looked confused and a little questioning as to why I wasn't being proper at a dinner party. The next person was so gorgeous, he litterally took my breath away.

"This is Roxas...Sora, Roxas; Roxas, Sora." my father mumbled, smiling warmly at the both of us.

The boy was starring at me with almost as much awe as me. Finally, however, his mother coughed and we snapped out of it. He walked off to take a seat on the opposite side of the table, directly in front of me. I smiled over at him kindly as he settled in, and he looked away hurredly. I glanced at Kairi and saw that she was watching from the corner of her eye. As soon as we locked eyes, she winked and dissapeared into the kitchen to start bringing out the meal. My father chatted amiably with the three guests, and I managed to stay quiet the whole time, eating slowly, and occasionally stealing glances at the blond angel in front of me.

When dinner and dessert had been eaten, my father called over the table, "Well now, why don't we move to the sitting room where it's more comfortable, and we can continue talking over drinks?"

We all nodded, and he looked to me, and noticed my chair wasn't in sight. He smiled, walked over to me, and whispered, "I'll help you in, then, shall I?"

He slipped one of his arms under the crook in my legs, and the other around my back. He then lifted me up with ease, starting to make his way to the sitting room. I noticed that our guests had stopped dead in their tracks. I knew he hadn't told them. He always manages to leave that out about me. I blushed slightly, trying to hide my embarassment I sunk deeper into my father's arms. He strode into the sitting room, set me down gently, and turned back to the guests. Not even phazed by my embarassment or their shock.

He smiled again and motioned for them to join us. They quit their gawking and hurredly trailed in after us. Kairi brough in whiskey and soda a few minutes later. I had a Coke while Roxas had a Sprite, and all of the grown-up's had whiskey. They chatted about the buisness mostly, occasionally bringing up other stories, and so on. The night was growing darker outside the windows, and I was starting to doze off occasionally.

"Sora? Are you tired?" my father asked, leaning over and placing his hand on my shoulder gently.

"My, my, my! I know I'm getting a little drowsy!" Mr. Fujioka said orotundly, giving my father a mildly drunken slap on the back.

My father only smiled and said quietly, "Well then, we should all be getting to bed."

"Yes, It's very late indeed." Mrs. Fujioka drawled, getting to her feet drowsily.

Roxas too was yawning, and stretching as he stood up. We all made our way over to the front door and bade each other goodbye, but Kairi did something a little odd. She hurredly walked in front of Roxas and I as we were trying to make our way out the door. Mr. Fujioka was having a little trouble with getting in their cab, so we were stuck waiting in the exit.

I was so nervous, I couldn't even move. I did manage to, after a few tense seconds, look over at him. He looked as stiff as a board. Was I that uncomfortable being around? Just then he noticed me starring at him and glanced over at me quickly. I looked away hurredly, a blush creeping up into my cheeks.

"So...you're homeschooled?" I heard Roxas ask after clearing his throat.

I squeaked back, stuttering slightly, "Y-yeah!"

"That's cool..." he mumbled, trailing off.

I felt like I was choking, I was so nervous. I managed to ask, "Are you?"

"No, I'm going to the public school, Destiny High-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. I nearly yelled, calling out in awe, "Wow! Do you know anyone named Tidus, or Wakka, or Hayner, or Pence, or Olette?"

He stood, stunned for a momment and then said, "Yeah...actually I know a couple of them, they were in my classes today..."

"That must be wonderful! Being around other kids...hanging out all day..." I sighed, starting to go off into my own daydream.

Only the sound of my father brought me back. Roxas had been starring and I hadn't even noticed. We both blushed crimpson and went out the door. I made my way down a separate path next to some bushes (that couldn't easily be seen), and sat next to my father, who was bidding everyone goodbye.

"It was a pleasure, Ather. I hope we can do this again sometime."

"Right-o there! We'll definitly have to come back to visit you and your lovely family!" he cried out, sticking his bald head out the window and shaking my father's hand. He winked slightly as he caught my eye, and said in a (loud) secretive voice, "I don't think I would be able to keep Roxas away, you know, I think he's taken a liking to you, Sora."

And with that, he dissapeared, just as the taxi began zooming away. The soud of Roxas' strangled yells comming back to my ears from somewhere in the dark cab.

I sat stunned. He liked me? Like that?

Kairi leaned down and whispered teasingly, "Sora's got a boyfriend!"

"Whaaat??" I called out, almost flipping myself back out of my chair.

She just grinned and started pushing me back into the comfort of our cozy home. I sat with my head down, my hands limp in my lap, and thought, How could someone like him, think anything like that of me?

* * *

a/n: Of course he could Sora!! I like you!! Aw, well tell me what you think!! R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Hello again my dear, dear readers! It is time for another chappie of Paralyzed with Love!! Ya-hooo!! What will happen with Sora and Roxie? Read and find out! Happy Readings!!

* * *

Sora's POV:

A week has gone by, and I havn't heard anything of the blond angel named Roxas. Kairi (astonishingly) hasn't even teased me about him. I barely get to see her, both she and my dad have been busy lately. And, this whole time, I havn't been able to keep my mind off of him. Sure, he seemed a little harsh and cold on the outside, but when I had first seen him and when I asked him about school, I thought for sure I saw something else. Could it have been pity? I hope that wasn't the case. I really wanted to talk with Kai about it.

I was up in my room again today, watching as the sunset crept closer outside my window. I had been doing my homework, when the glimmer of the sun fading had caught my attention. It's golden rays reaching out for that final grasp at day. I had gotten off of my bed, and hoisted myself into my wheelchair. Pushing myself over to the window so I could watch the whole spectacular show.

"Sora! Phone's for you!" Kairi said excitedly, waving the phone in my face.

I jumped slightly, not realizing that she had snuck up on me. I turned to her with a questioning look, taking the phone delicately. She just smiled and winked before hurrying down the hall, bursting into a fit of giggles. I stared at the phone with my mouth open, before I realized that it was in all actuality the person I was thinking about.

I stammered into the phone, putting it to my ear hurredly, "H-Hello?"

"Sora...?" the beautiful voice asked.

"Y-yes...who's this?"

"It's Roxas...I didn't know if you'd talk with me, but I just wanted to-" he began to say bashfully, but the sound of my voice drowned his out completely.

"Of course I would!"

I clapped my hand to my mouth and blushed furiously. Now he definitly thinks I'm a freak, and he had me blushing over the phone!!

"S-sorry, it's just that I-I..." I trailed off hopelessly.

However, instead of Roxas commenting on how wierd I was, he surprised me by bursting out with, "N-no!! It's okay! I understand!"

"You...do...?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, you're homeschooled, so you're not around many other kids."

Sweatdrop. Not exactally what I had been thinking (the extremely attractive part could have been a factor), but I suppose it works.

"Anyways, I just called to see if you wanted to do something together Friday after school. Are you free?" he asked casually.

I couldn't even respond I was so overjoyed. I only made this wierd spluttering sound.

"It's okay if you don't want to, I just..." Roxas muttered, the slight anger in his voice audible.

"N-No!" I yelled, thinking he was about to hang up the phone. "I'd love to!"

"You're not trying to be nice, are you?"

I laughed slightly and chuckled, "Why would I want to turn someone down? I've never had the chance, do you think I would give up the first person that asked me out?"

I faltered slightly at the last thing I said, but the sound of his laughter reassured me. "True. Well, would you want to go to the mall? It might not be very busy if we go right after school."

"That sounds amazing! I'll pick you up in my car, and we can go straight there."

"Alright, I'll meet you by the front gate, it won't take me long to get out."

I thought for a momment and asked, "When does your school get out?"

"Oh, 2:45."

We were silent for a momment, the awkwardness not bothering me because of all the excitement and adrenaline coarsing through my body. Then he mumbled, "Well then, I guess I'll see you tommorow?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled dreamily.

"Talk to you later then!" he said happily.

"Bye..." I said still dazed.

I heard the click of his phone, and I sat for a few seconds taking in what just happened. Finally, after a few moments of soaking up all this newly aquired info, I gave out a shirill squeal of happieness. I thought I was going to burst I was so happy. Kairi popped in, just as I was calming down from my excitement. It's like she hadn't left. Her eyes were hopefull as she took in my reaction. It's like we were reading each other's minds now. I gave her a hurried nod, and she started squealing with me.

"Okay, so you'll pick him up in the limo after school?" she quieried, plucking at the worn sweater I was wearing.

I nodded, and after a few moments silence asked quietly, "Kairi...what am I going to wear?"

Silence, and then the freaking out. She jumped up from her position on my bed and nearly sprinted to my closet. She seemed almost as exasperated as me by the fact that I had nothing in my closet to wear for this type of thing. But, just when we were about to give up and go buy something, she spotted something that had been shoved into the far corner of my closet. One of those places that would be ideal for a boogey man to hide in. But, the only monster in there wasn't even remotely close to being scary. It was my old piggybank from childhood. I smiled at it affectionatly as Kai pulled out the garments with a flourish.

I then directed my attention to what she was holding. My eyes widened as I took it in. A pair of slightly loose blue jeans (a little faded), a plain navy blue t-shirt (tightly fitting), and a half sized navy zip-up hoodie with red and yellow trim. I gaped at the forwardness of it. My regular loose jeans and t-shirt were looking pretty tolerable right about now. But, once you get something in Kai's head, it's damn hard for anyone to shake it from her. So, after much refusing, and protesting, I gave in.

It was set. Tommorow, I would go pick up my new crush for a "date" at the mall. My fate was sealed.

!!TIME JUMP!! (2:43 the next day)

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_, I thought as I wrung my hands distressedly outside the tall brick gateway to the school grounds. The sun glinting in my eyes as I twisted my hands nervously.

I have never really done anything like this before. Well, when I was little, and it was with a group of friends, so I guess it doesn't count. But, I swear I was just about to drop dead of a heart attack any minute. My hands were showing my emotions for me, though. If the driver had really cared what was going on in my life, he would see I was a nervous wreck. Shaking, cold, and clammy hands kinda summs it up for ya. But, he's not the type of guy to care very much. All I know about the driver is that he definitly doesn't like loading me in the limo and unloading me time after time. But, I couldn't bother with thinking about that right now, the huge clock mounted above the grand building across the grounds read: 2:44. One more minute.

And then it rang, and I nearly died of shock. It was pretty damn loud. Now, I could see kids streaming out of all available doors. Obviously heading for home, or out to hang with their friends. But, as soon as they started going by me, I saw their faces change from laughter, to questioning me. I immediatly felt the heat rise to my face, and I looked down to study my shoes. I hated when people looked at me that way.

"Sora! Hey!"

My head snapped up immediatly as I heard his voice call my name. And I almost went into a visual seizure. The sun glinted off his golden hair as he made his way over to me, and even though there was no wind, it seemed to fan and fluff about his head like it had no gravity. That, and his eyes shone out with a radiance that couldn't be ignored. He was dressed in clothes that definitly couldn't be easily dismissed either. He wore blue jeans that were somewhat similar to mine (but newer and better taken care of), a black skin tight zip up that came to under his chin, and a white jacket with black and white checkers as the trimming.

It was starting to get colder outside, the summer dimming as the fall crept closer. So, his attire was perfect. I was comfortable in my own outfit, but occasionally I would get a chill as a brisk wind brushed past me.

He was smiling and waving over at me, weaving in between groups of kids to reach me. He came to a stop in front of me and beamed again. I hadn't realized before, but I was smiling without even thinking. He was so infectious. Not that I was complaining, but now that I thought about it I hoped I wouldn't do anything stupid in front of him.

"Roxas! How's it going?" I asked, flustered with myself.

He just kept smiling and replied, "Great! And you?"

"Good." I mumbled, feeling my shyness and my awkwardness creeping up on me.

Normally I'm not as bad as this. Don't get me wrong, I'd still be an embarassed fool, but it was all the kids giving me the funny looks. Thankfully Roxas seemed to notice and said in a low voice, "Let's get going then."

I complied swiftly, turning my wheelchair around quickly as to get in the car, but halfway to the door, I noticed I was alone. Turning back I saw that he was facing the opposite direction of the car. He grinned and said, "I thought we could walk. You know...get a chance to talk."

My face burned again, and I movd my head up and down slowly, quietly making my way to his side. He suddenly dissapeared behind me and I felt his hands rest on the handles of the chair. He then started pushing me away from, the now fuming, driver. He said, "I'll just push you."

I was a little embarassed at first, but then I started to enjoy it. Just the feel of someone else so near me, calmed me down pretty quickly. That and he was only trying to be nice. And we actually got a good conversation going on how his teachers were a bunch of bozos. We laughed and joked about his science teacher the most, apparently she actually had a mustache brewing on her upper lip. Soon, we were in the mall, walking around, looking at clothes and commenting on what other people were doing.

"Oh! Look at that one!" I giggled pointing at a rather robust woman wearing an all neon orange ensemble. Roxas snorted as he turned to see who I was indicating with a slight twitch of my head.

"Yeah, she's a winner. I practically want to jump her now!" he said, throwing out his hand in a sarcastic attempt at offering himself to her.

I chuckled, but stopped short when I heard my stomach give an almighty roar. I glanced up at Roxas and saw that he was stunned at the ferociousness of the noise. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged my shoulders.

"Guess we should get some food before you start knawing on the railing." he snickered, turning towards a little pretzel stand. He bought two regular salted ones and passed one to me as he came back.

We ate happily, talked somemore, until he ran off saying he had to go to the bathroom. I was perfectly fine with waiting, no trouble at all...that is until _trouble_ came.

A group of three, great big hulking boys about a year or two older than me, swaggered in out of nowhere and surrounded me. My panic alarm didn't even go off until I noticed a wierd gleam in their eyes. I especially didn't like the look of who I supposed was the leader. His green eyes twinkled menacingly gown at me from behind pure white bangs. A smirk creased his lips and he drawled, "Hey there...you here alone...?"

"No!" I squeeked immediatly. I nearly dropped my newly aquired food in my hast to answer.

Some of the flicker died behind their eyes, but was reborn as he asked, stepping closer, "You want to bring your friend with you and we'll go have some fun?"

I shook my head violently. But, that only gave him an excuse to run his fingers across my skin. He brushed them across my jawline and I shivered, his voice making me tremble even more, "Awww...c'mon. It'll be tons of fun. Right boys?"

His croanies nodded and moved in closer as well, and, just when I thought I was going to get raped in the middle of a public place, a harsh voice cut the air like a razor through a hair, "Back off."

"Sorry buddy, but..." one of the giant kids started to say threateningly, but stopped in mid sentence when they saw who it was that was speaking.

Roxas stood frozen about five feet away, his hands were clenched into fists and he was visibly shaking with anger. All three of them took a step away from me almost simultaneously. The fear resonating off of them almost as much as the pure fury that was comming off of Roxas. There was tense silence for a moment, but then the kid with the white hair seethed, "We were just messin' around with him, wern't we boys!"

They nodded and backed up further. Roxas took a step forward.

"Leave." he uttered throatily, the noise almost making a growling sound emminate from deep within his chest.

They were all too happy to do so. You could see their tails between their legs as they raced off. Once they were gone, the small crowd that had gathered to listen in on the juicy gossip began to thin out. But, the air was still thick with testosterone and tension. I could still see Roxas' chest rising and falling rapidly. Finally I wheeled up to him cautiously and asked in a small voice, "Rox?"

He looked down at me quickly, seeming like he forgot I was even there. He looked away mumbling, "Sorry. I just don't like them. They work up at the firm with our dads part-time, and...they're just scum is all. I don't trust them."

"No shit." I said smiling up at him.

He didn't tell me anything in detail about it then, but one day when we were better friends, he would. We instead continued trapsing the walkways and made comments on clothes and such. I completely forgot anything had happened. I was so comfortable around him. I didn't even notice that the time had flown by. Last time I had looked, it was 3:15, now it was 5:00. I gave a quick call to Kairi just to let her know everything was alright, and continued.

The next store that we raided was a hat store. This was probably the highlight of the day. He would smash a hat on my head and laugh, or he would try a ridiculous cap on and I would break down in a fit of giggles. This was the best day of my life. We were heading back out the exit doors, when Roxas said sleepily, "Man, you are tiring!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I had so much fun, I'm wiped!"

He grinned down at me and I immediatly turned a glowing shade of crimpson. The dying sunlight at that momment hit him just right, so he seemed to be glimmering in the rays. The next move I made was completely out of character. I, at first, didn't even realize anything had passed from my lips. But, when I saw the embarassed look on his face. It hit me.

"If you're tired, you can rest on my lap. I mean, you pushed me here. It's only fair that I push you back."

If at all possible, I got even redder. I wouldn't be surprised if steam was billowing from my ears. I looked away, too worried about what he was going to say. But, then I heard him clear his throat and say happily, "Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks!"

My eyes widened as I saw him walk around, and place himself delicately in my lap. I couldn't move for a second. And he exclaimed worredly, half getting up, "Oh, am I too heavy?!"

"No!" I squeeked, shaking my head furiously. "Not at all."

I smiled at him, and he relaxed again. Most of the trip back through the park was spent in silence. Finally, when the sun was just starting to sink below the horizon, he said, "Sora, thanks for being so nice."

I gave him a questioning look and spun the wheels once again, propelling us further. He was leaning against me now, so he only had to turn his head slightly to look at me in the eye. We were so close. I felt my breath hitch slightly in my throat. He spoke again, "I mean, I'm new and all, and it was really nice having someone be so kind to me."

He stared directly into my eyes, never looking away. I couldn't breath. Finally, I wispered, "It's nothing really...I'm just glad you were nice back."

We had come to a stop, and no one was breaking the eye contact. Suddenly, I felt myself leaning forward. Like someone else had control of my body. Was I really going to do this?! I've only just met him! But I couldn't stop. I watched as his eyes fluttered slightly, and became half-lidded. His tounge darting out slightly to moisten his pink lips.

HONK!

We immediatly snapped appart. The magic of the momment fluttering away on the winds. My limo driver had caught sight of us and had grown impatient. Roxas jumped up suddenly and cried out, like nothing had happened, "Oh! My Dad's gonna kill me for being out so late!"

He ran behind me and started pushing me at lightning speed. It was such a sudden rush that I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I twisted around slightly and caught sight of his beaming, flushed face. We reached my driver, and as he was getting ready to load me in, I turned to Roxas and said happily, "I had a really great time today."

"Yeah...me too."

"We should do it again sometime?" I said, the question lingering.

He grinned and said, "I'd like that. Soon."

I nodded. And, before I could even blink, I felt a rush of wind and...he was hugging me. And, as quickly as it had happened, he had let go and started walking off. I watched him all the way until he was about to round the corner, when he turned back to me and waved, his smile reaching my heart all the way over here. I hurredly waved back. He hesitated slightly, then dissapeared around the corner.

On the drive home, I could only think of how beautiful he was. His scent still lingering on my clothes, giving me a visual every time I inhaled. The sun had finally set as we got home, and as I gazed up at the stars, I realized something.

"Oh my god." I wispered, a hand covering my mouth in astonishment. "I think I love him."

* * *

a/n: awwwww...true romance...in the middle of the mall...with a neon orange lady nearby. YAY!! hehehe. Happy Readings!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: The plot has thickened!! What will happen with Roxas and Sora in this chappie?! Find out now in the third chappie of 'Paralized with Love'!!

a/n2: I know this story is going very fast, but I really wanted to just get this one out there and call it good, because a "certain someone" is giving me so many stories to do, I'm overwhelmed. So no, this isn't my best, but I'm trying. You guys won't be dissapointed in the next, excrutiationly long story I do (which I've been doing FOREVER)!

a/n: Hey, I don't overload you that much, I'm just creative that's all!

a/n2: We're _both_ creative. Anyways, thanks so much to all of you that reviewed. I can tell you were all sincere! And, for The Critic Zoa, he's actually just paralyzed in the legs (I know that wasn't very clearly explained), because when his back was broken, it severed certain nerves. So, thanks for asking about that. Oh, and the limo, that's just what they drive. The driver that takes the family around has to help Sora in and out. Part of the job.

a/n: Oh, and I loved the review with the part about Orange Julius and Romeo and Juliet! That was HISTERICAL!

a/n2: I agree. That was cool.

a/n: Oh, and yes they can fall in love that fast because that's how soulmates work! (And my mind). My writer had to indulge me in that little part! Isn't that right?!Hee hee!

a/n2: ...

a/n: You don't like it? Tough.

a/n2: Don't be rude to our readers...

Happy Readings!!

* * *

Sora's POV:

"So...? What happened?" Kairi asked, following me into the kitchen.

It had been three days since my "date" with Roxas, and I hadn't heard from him yet. I was getting a little anxious to tell you the truth, but I wasn't going to call him obsessivly. I wasn't that desperate...yet. I mean he was the only boy that's ever really hung out with me so much. Aside from Hayner and Pence. The constant questioning from Kairi didn't help either. I really wanted to see him again.

"Come on!! Are you ever going to tell me?!" she cried out exasperatedly, flinging the towel that was slung over her shoulder across the room.

I grinned up at her sheepishly and said, "It was fine..."

She gaped at me, "Fine?...that's it?..."

I shruged and wheeled over to the fridge, looking over my shoulder. I nodded slowly. She started again, "Sora...THIS IS GREAT!! Fine from you translates into amazing!! Ha!! I knew it!! Oh, I'm so happy for you!!"

She flung her arms around my shoulders before I could get a chance to aim the fridge door at my head. I choked out, "Yeah!! Come on Kai!! Let go!! I said it was fine, okay?! Now get off!!"

She let go instantly, immediatly going into frenzies of bounds across the room. The walls echoed her shouts of joy, and my laughter. Finally, she turned to me, kneeling down and asked happily, "And you're not planning on giving me any details?"

"Not yet."

She pouted, but got up from her crouching position in front of me and started preparing for dinner. My father was going to be late today, because he was taking out Roxas' father to a late dinner after a long meeting to discuss business. All through my own dinner, I could barely get anything down. I mostly played with my food, and when I had had enough of just sitting around, I asked to leave. Kai gazed up at me worredly, but I just smiled and said I was going to go up and do some homework.

I tried to busy myself with work for a while, but that became just as effective as eating had. But, I just couldn't stop thinking about him. Every second I thought of how beautiful he was, and when I blinked his face would be there staring at me with a smile in his eyes. And, that image would be burned into my thoughts until I blinked again and the vision would be refreshed. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of him, but again, no use. Maybe I should just stop blinking.

"What are you trying to kid yourself into Sora?" I asked myself aloud, placing my head in my hands. "Why would he be even remotely interested in you?"

Just then, my computer trilled out a shrill bell. My head snapped up to look at the screen, and I saw that there was a message on my instant messenger. It read:

_**hey there! wts up?**_

I stared in disbelief at the words. I looked at the user and saw that it was. Roxas. Immediatly my hands thawed, and I shakily wrote back,

_nuthin. tryin 2 do hmwrk._

_**O srry. dnt mean 2 interrupt.**_

_nah. i emphasize the wrd 'tryin'_.

_**ah lol. i c. u no ur realy hrd to get ahold of on the net...**_

_yeah im not good at keeping up w/ that..._

_**hey, we shld do hmwrk 2gether some time!!**_

Again, I faltered in my typing.

_yea! that would b awesome! when would b good 4 u?_

_**tommorow?**_

Gaping, I tried to process this info quickly. But, not quickly enough.

_**or not. whtev. im free whenev.**_

_no! its fine! u can come over tommorow. i was just checking to c if i was free!_

_**sweet! then ill c u tommorow after school!!**_

_k!_

_**sweet. btw, i had a good time at the mall the other day...c u later.**_

And he signed off. Just like that. I moved through my homework the rest of the night mechanically. Surprisingly, I think I got most of the questions right. But, as soon as I got done, wave after wave of sleepieness washed over me. My eyelids drooped, and I only just managed to get myself into bed before I passed out.

TIME JUMP!!

The next day I sat through Kairi's lessons fidgeting with anything that came in contact with my hands. I managed to tear up a piece of scrap paper into about a thousand pieces. She finally stopped, put down the book she was reading from, and studied me quizically. Her eyebrows rose and she asked, "You nervous?"

"No!" I chortled squeakily, trying not to make eye contact.

Her eyebrows rose higher, giving me a, _"Are you sure about that?"_ look. I just rolled my eyes and continued worrying silently. Finally she said exasperatedly, "Okay! Enough! If you're not going to be listening to me at all, then what's the use? Here."

She nearly threw the stacks of papers and books onto the table in front of me and said forcefully, "Here's all your homework. Since Roxas is comming over, he can teach it to you for all I care."

She started stomping down the hallway muttering things like, "Ungratefull...", "Put so much work into those lessons...", and "Roxas shmoxas...". Sora merely stared after her, and after a few momments, looked back at the huge pile. He could feel the pit of his stomach fall to the floor, and he gulped. He hoped Roxas had as much work as he did, otherwise he'd feel a little silly, having Roxas helping him without anything for himself to do.

I was just getting done with reading a section in my history book that was required, when I heard the melodic doorbell ring throughout the house. I was about to go and get it, when Kairi called out sleepily, "I'll get it."

She had been napping in the livingroom I guess. But, she'd always been a light sleeper. I waited patiently for Roxas to come in, trying very hard not to look too nervous. But, despite my hard work, a blush managed to creep up to my cheeks before I could stop it. Just then, Roxas walked into the room, followed closely by Kairi. I was so flustered that I accidently knocked a few papers off the table and onto the floor.

"Hey, Sora!" he said happily from beside me. I blushed and replied, "H-hey..."

"Here, let me help you." he mumbled, crouching down next to me, picking up the stray papers that had drifted too far from my reaching hands. My throat immediatly closed up, and I couldn't breathe. Our faces were probably two inches from each other, and when he looked up to hand me my homework, his smile quickly faded and he glanced down at the ground.

Standing up quickly, he made his way over to the table and sat down, his eyes not traveling any higher than the work strewn about. I'm such a freak. Now he's not even looking at me. I quickly made room for his bag on the hard wood table, and began writing furiously. We worked silently for a few minutes, the only sound permeating the silence beging the rustling of papers, or the scratch of a pencil.

Finally, Roxas made a sound. The clearing of his throat and the hoarsy scratch of his unused voice was reassuring against the defaning silence.

"So...do you uh, need help with anything?"

I looked at all the papers Kairi had so kindly left for me and answered a little sheepishly, "Yeah...she loaded it on today."

"Well, you and me both. My teachers were ruthless."

"Oh, good..." I sighed in relief, but I hurried to explain myself when I saw him giving me a skeptical look. "No, it's just that I thought I'd be the only one swamped, and I didn't want you sitting around helping me."

He smiled, then pulled over a particular problem that I had been pouring over for the last few silent minutes. He read it for a momment then said happily, "I know what to do! Okay, you..."

And off we were. Both of us opening up more and more as time went on. And, it was just like when we were in the mall. It was all so surreal. So...wonderful. We even talked about Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I couldn't help but watch as his smooth lips moved tantalizingly, his hands gesturing gracefully, and his eyes piercing. He was so beautiful, and I know it's cliche to say so, but it's the only way to describe the bluntness of it.

"Sora? Sora?" I heard him say far away.

Pulling myself back to the present, I blinked and asked, "Sorry, what? I kinda spaced a little."

"Well, since we're done, do you want to go and sit out in your garden and hang out for a bit. The weather dude said this was probably going to be one of the last warm days of fall." he said, standing up and stretching.

"Sure." I murmured, not taking my eyes off his arching back.

I think he might have noticed, because he straightened up and looked down at the floor hurredly. "Here, " and just like before, he went behind me and wheeled me out carefully to our destination.

"Wow. This is great." he said, his head swiveling around to take in everything.

"Thanks. It was my mom's. I mean, she started it, I've just kept it up with Kai's help." I grinned, leaning over in my chair to reach a particularly beautiful white rose. Delicately, I plucked it, and wheeled over to Roxas standing under the gazebo. I handed it to him tenderly, making sure not to catch his fingers on the thorns and made my way past him next to the table.

"Kai teaches me out here in the spring and summer, but it's getting pretty cold out now. I'm kind of sad. That means all the flowers will be gone soon."

I glanced around taking in as much as I could. I didn't want to forget the feeling of being surrounded by such a wonderful thing just yet. That's when Roxas suddenly gasped and said excitedly, "Hold on, I just got an idea. I'll be right back!"

I had no idea what he was planning on doing, so instead, I turned my attention to the white table. It's intricate designes flowing from the counter in simple swirls, all the way down to the clawed feet holding it atop the...cracked concrete...

Cracked? That wasn't cracked before. Well, I've never really taken the time out to check, but I'd never seen that before. With my bangs hanging in my face, and more than likely a dumb look on my face, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. My head snapped up, and I saw Roxas grinning behind the lense of a camera.

"Roxas!" I yelped, swiveling around so my back was facing him.

"Oh Sora, don't do that!" he giggled, trying to sneak around to get another picture.

I blushed furiously, and continued to dodge his lense. He continued, "C'mon Sora! I'd much rather get a picture of your beautiful face than the back of your wheelchair. I'm trying to make memmories here!"

My heart skipped a beat. Had he really called me beautiful, or was that just a sarcastic remark? Either way, I slowly turned myself to face him. Trying to muster up a smile through my embarassment. He readied for the shot for a few seconds, then I heard the satisfying sound of the shutters closing then opening again. But, to my horror, he cried out, "Alright, now we'll get one together, and then I'll get the rest of the garden, so you won't forget."

To add to my already humiliating situation, he decided that it would be one of those close up shots. You know, one person holds the camera at arms length, facing the two buddies, tries to get a good shot, and checks to see if they succeeded or not. Then, if it's a complete failure, they'll attempt it again, and again, and again, and so on, until they are so tired of it and ready to move on, that they'll settle for the next best mediocre picture. So, as Roxas drew nearer, I felt my throat grow dry, and the words I wanted to speak stuck in my mouth. So when he sat on my lap, taking me completely by surprise, I felt all that crash down to my stomach and beyond.

"Okay, smile!" he said, pressing our faces together and grinning.

I took in a deep breath, then smiled too. Another click, and he brought it down to look at. His eyes grew wide for a second then he mumbled, "Well, that's a keeper."

Grinning up at us were ourselves of course, but we looked different. Both of us looked happier and more alive than in any other picture that was ever taken of me or him probably. We looked like we belonged together. I snickered then said jokingly, "Hey, you look a little cross-eyed there..."

"Shut up! It's not like I have a big nose or anything!" he cried out, punching me playfully in the arm.

I let out a squeek and clasped a hand to my nose, I mumbled nasally, "Well, you're...stupid..."

He stared at me for a momment, then burst out in fits of giggles. He gasped, "Oh...my God...I can't believe you...said that! Talk about being...stupid...!"

"Hmph..." I breathed, turning my head away.

"I'm just joking!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around me for a momment before jumping up from my lap. The warmpth that had penetrated so deep when he had been near was suddenly slipping away, and I felt myself yearning for contact again. So, instead of grabbing his hand and holding it close, I instead pointed out the cracked cement.

"Would you mind helping me with this? As a sorry?"

He just grinned and made his way back to my side, following the direction I was pointing in, and kneeling down. He slowly pried the peice of cement from the ground, and placed it off to the side. I moved forward to get a better look, and saw that a shallow hole had formed. What made it really special was a small gardenia plant poking out of the ground. The white petals slightly dirty and wilting.

"Oh! Roxas! It's a secret garden!" I squealed, trying to lean down further to get a closer look. "I had no idea this was down here!"

Roxas was smiling down at the beloved little flower when he whispered, "Our secret garden..."

At first I didn't think that he realized he had said that out loud, but when I turned my head to gaze at him questioningly, I saw that he was starring at me. An intensity burning behind his blue eyes. I was completely mezmorized. I don't think I breathed even. That is, until I noticed him starring at me, leaning forward. I inhaled deeply, my heart beating wildly. Almost painfully. We were nearly nose to nose now, and I was completely frozen in place. Were we really going to do what I really hoped we were going to do?

"Sora..." he mumbled, his eyes becoming half-lidded. A hand reached up and placed itself on the side of my face delicately. Then, in one magic momment, the space between us was closed, and his lips had been pressed against my own. Oh, they were so warm. I immediatly melted. But, before I could start enjoying the kiss more, I found myself separated from him, due to the fact that I had fallen out of my chair, I leaned forward so much.

I was flat on my face, and I heard Roxas gasp. I groaned and mumbled, "Don't laugh. It's not funny."

"Why on earth would I do that?" he said, sounding genuinly concerned. I pushed myself up with my arms and gazed up at him tearfully.

"'Cause that's what everyone thinks."

He gazed at me for a momment, before gathering me up in his arms, and saying softly, "I've never thought that of you. You're too precious."

"Oh, Roxas..." I said tearfully, pressing my face into his chest.

His hand came up and tilted my face up to his, and leaning down, he kissed me once again. Just as sweet as it had been before we left off. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and tried to press myself closer, and I felt the intensity of the kiss escalate. Our mouths searched hungrily, desperatly, for something. But the meaning was lost. All I could think about was him. I don't even think I was thinking. I was so scatterbrained. Everything turned into a blur. And, soon, I found him ontop of me. I don't even know how he managed to maneuver me so easily. I didn't even feel a thing. That is, until his hands started exploring.

While his mouth turned up into a smirk, his fingers trailed down my heaving chest, all the way to my navel. There, he stopped and asked me with his eyes, "Do you want me to stop?" But, all I did was stare up at him. He seemed to get the picture all too eagerly. Suddenly, his mouth was on mine, our bodies melding together as one. I gasped slightly from the pleasure and he smirked into our kiss. Pulling away, I saw that grin of his flash down, and I felt all warm and tingly all over.

"Roxas..." I started, but his finger pushed my lips together and shushed me.

"Sora, before you say anything, I want to go first." he took a deep breath, and his eyes fluttered shut. And, as I watched him speak, I could see his imagination flitting behind those lids. Smiles turning his lips up every once in a while.

"I...I think I love you...I really don't know. But, what I do know, is that ever since I first met you, I get this wierd feeling. It makes every part of me warm, and I can't help but smile. When I look at you...it's like I'm looking at my other half. When I talk to you...it's like I've known you forever. I can't explain it, but...what I do know is that..." his eyes opened here, "I love you. No matter what."

Tears fell from the corners of my eyes and all I could do was stare up at him. Finally, after a few momments of suspended silence, I whispered, "I...love you too..."

Roxas' face immediatly lit up again, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down so our lips could collide once again. Our tears mingling, our gasps and sighs blending, and our bodies melding together, we found ourselves half naked from the waist up a few minutes later. The things my body was feeling made me want to ravish him as much as he wanted to do the same to me, but...I couldn't. And I felt a fresh wave of emotion rush over me. I turned my head away, and squeezed my eyes shut. This isn't the time for that, I thought to myself.

"Sora...what's wrong?" I heard him ask worredly. "I can stop if we're going too fast."

I shook my head slightly and turned back to gaze up at him, "It's nothing...I just..."

"What?" he asked, stroking the side of my face with the back of his hand.

"I...I want to...do something...but, I just...can't..." I mumbled trailing off miserably.

"Oh, Sora..." he whispered, realizing what I was talking about. He pressed his body closer to mine, placing his head in the crook of my neck and mumbled into my ear, "What can I do...to help?"

The way he said it sent shivers up my spine; I felt my pants tighten slightly as well. His hips moved against mine, and they strained even more. "C'mon Sora...what do you want?"

My breaths comming out raggedly, I felt the pressure building inside of me. I felt my hands grip his back, and he was pushed harder into me. I gasped out, "I want you...I want you now."

"Alright then." he said, sitting up and stratling me. Slowly, he undid my pants, and started sliding them down, my boxers following right with them. Even that felt good, making my eyes flutter shut. Soon, the cold air had engulfed me, and I opened my eyes once again. They were met with the most beautiful sight. Roxas had somehow, removed all of my clothing and his at once. And now, we were both stark naked in my garden. His cheeks were flushed slightly, and his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Sora...you need to...um..." he mumbled, the blush deepening. But, he didn't need to finish. I motioned for him from the ground to get in the right position, and soon his perfect ass was hovering just above my face. I was starting to get nervous now, so I said, "Tell me if it hurts..."

I saw him knod, so I turned my attention back to the task at hand. Slowly, I reached my hands up and spread his cheeks apart, revealing his rosebud. I smiled slightly as I heard him gasp from above. And, even slower than before, I raised my head to it slightly, and stuck my toung out and gave it a swipe. His body was immediatly sent into convulsions. To tell the truth, it didn't really taste like anything. Not bad or good. But, as soon as I started licking and sucking it more frivilously, I started to taste the sweet satisfaction of pleasuring him. And it was wonderful. Soon, I added a finger in to the fray, and I poked and proded him gently at first. It was an odd feeling. Watching as he slowly got accustomed to the foreign object in him. Watching as my finger was engulfed deeper and deeper as time went on. Another finger. Then another. He was fully stretched now. And, just for fun, I wiggled my fingers deep inside him, and I heard him gasp out and push onto my hand harder.

"Oh God, Sora!" he moaned, gyrating even more fervently.

I made the motion again, and he sighed in pleasure. Then again, this time adding in some pushing motions against his tight, slick walls. I felt him tense around me, and at the same time he screamed out in pleasure. He stammered, "S-Sora!"

Smirking, I pulled my hand out of him gently, and I could feel him shaking and shivering above me. His breath comming out in plumes before him in quick succession. He turned to look at me and gaped at me in wonderment. He asked in awe, "Sora...how...?"

I just shruged and answered breathlessly, "I don't know. I just did what I thought would feel good."

He grinned down at me and said, "You're a pretty amazing natural."

"Not really..." I mumbled bashfully, my face starting to burn.

He flipped around suddenly, then said, a laugh in his eyes, "Let me show you what I can do, then."

Gulping, I felt him grip my shaft in his cold hands. Then, almost as suddenly, I felt the tip of my erection prodding at his entrance. Gasping, I felt his tight hole engulf my head, and slowly eat up the rest of my length. The warmpth that flowed from it was incredible. I felt my eyes rolling slightly, as he added in swirling motions. It was almost too much to handle, and I could feel a pressure building up in the pit of my stomach. Then, he stopped, and I looked up at him. His face was flushed with crimpson again, and I saw that I was fully sheathed inside him.

"Ready, Sora?" he asked, grinding into me once again.

"Ugh...yes!" I grunted, gripping his sides.

Then he started without another warning. It started off slowly, almost unshuredly, then the rythm started picking up. His hands were on either side of my head to give himself a little extra pushing support, and my hands still on his hips, provided the pulling. He went backwards and forwards on me nonstop. His breaths becoming more ragged, and his moans turning into grunts as he pleasured the both of us. My grunts by then, had turned into strangled yells. And every few seconds I would call out, "Roxas!"

After a few minutes of our rigorous motions, he decided to change it up. Sitting up, he smiled down at me and started going up and down. Slowly at first, trying to get accustomed to this new position, then faster and deeper after a few practice pounds. He would rise up off of my length, almost popping himself off of me completely, then he would rush back down, all the way to the root. His balls would slap against the base playfully. Repeatedly. After a few more thrusts, he grabbed his own erection, and started pleasuring himself, fondling his balls occasionally. His eyes were closed, and I saw him bite his lip and scream out my name. And everytime he came down, I felt that pressure building up again. But, I didn't want to cum like this.

I gasped, "Roxas...wait a second."

His eyes opened, and he rested atop me while he listened. I said, "I want to be close to you when I...you know..."

Surprisingly, he didn't make fun of me for still being shy around him. He seemed to understand, and jumped to action almost immediatly. He rose off of my manhood completely, shivering slightly, and knelt down by my side. Then, he picked me up, gently, and strode over to a sakura tree. The only plant in the garden that wasn't white. My mother's favorite when she was alive. He propped me up against it softly, then kneeled in front of me again. Slowly, he situated himself on my erection once more, and gazed deep into my eyes, wrapping his arms around my neck tightly.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly.

I smiled gently and replied, "Yes."

His lips found mine, and we were lost again. The rhythms of before picked up right where they left off, and the heat flaring up once again. This time, lips and hands were added in to the mix. My hands found different places on his body. My right, groped at his ass desperatly, pulling and pushing on it. Opening up his hole for deeper penetration. My left, pulled on the small of his back drawing him closer to me. But, in need of proper intakes of air, our lips broke apart. But, that just meant more concentration on other things. A few minutes later, and we were humping like crazy. Our cries of pleasure echoing into the night repeatedly. I felt that pressure again, and I moaned loudly, "I'm about to..."

Roxas seemed to get what I was trying to say, and miraculously, he picked up the speed even more. I could feel my length slipping in and out of him, pressing against his sides, squelching as it was thrust upon. Suddenly, I could feel my balls tighten, and my dick explode with liquid. I screamed out in ecstacy. But, noticed that Roxas wasn't doing the same. I removed my hands from their original spots, and focused all of my remaining energy on Roxas. He was still gyrating ontop of me, his screams growing louder and louder, and as soon as I wrapped my hands around his shaft and massaged his balls they grew even louder. I ran my hand up and down on him as quick as I could manage. Occasionally stopping to play with the tip of his erection.

My own dick was hard again, and I could feel that pressure building up. This time, I could feel Roxas' ass tightening around me, and his breaths comming in deep shallow gasps. I bit my lip as the pressure was released, and a few seconds later, could feel Roxas' juices flowing over my fingers and onto my stomach. White engulfed my vision, and I heard both of us call out the other's name simultaneously.

After a few minutes, my eyes fluttered open once again. I saw that Roxas had collapsed ontop of me, and was still panting wildly. I raised a shaking hand to pat the back of his head and asked, "Rox? You okay?"

He took a few deep breaths before he pushed himself weakly up from my shoulder, and said softly, "Yeah...I feel really dizzy..."

"Me too." I laughed, entangling my fingers in his golden locks.

His eyes became glazed over suddenly, and they rolled. His body became limp, and he collapsed against me once again. He had fainted. I smiled slightly, gently lifting him up from my now limp manhood, and placed him delacatly by my side. Leaning over as far as I could, I managed to snatch our clothes that were lying a little ways away, and painstakingly pulled all of our clothes on. Then, I laid down next to him, and gathered him in my arms and breathed in the cool night air, and his fresh intoxicating scent. Finally letting sleep take ahold of me and pull me under.

a/n: OMG!! Was that not the best sex writing you have ever read?! Suddenly, I was inspired, and let my hands do their work (no pun intended). It was really long too!! Sorry about that! It's going to get very dramatic in the upcomming chappies, so just to let you know!!

a/n2: Rolls eyes. Well, please R&R and tell me what you thought, and I'll see you in the next chappie!!

a/n: BTW, the both of us will be doing author's notes now! YAY! I finally convinced her to lift her head into the spot light!! WOO! Go me!

a/n2: I'm regretting it now...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: This is going to be an intense chappie. Sora gets knocked aroud a bit, and I apologize for that, but it was all part of my idea. I was inspired to do this story after I watched the movie 'Panic Room'. Good stuff there.

a/n2: Good luck. BTW: Thank you so much to those of you that reviewed and were kind. You don't know how much that means to me. It's hard when you get reviews that bash the thing you love. So, thank you again. I'm thinking of going back and adding in a couple chappies. Maybe put in the classic sickness card or something. Anyways, ideas would be nice. This Teddy practically has me wrung dry.

a/n: You know, I almost cried, and then you had to make me look like some fat, sweaty, whip braisoning, slave driver.

a/n2: ...

a/n: Shut up. Enjoy everyone.

Happy Readings.

* * *

Sora's POV:

I had the best dream. Roxas confessed to me, and we had the most incredible time. I can almost feel him still. His warm entrance going up and down on me until I finally had enough and released. I smiled contently, shifting my weight slightly. My eyes flew open just then, and my gaze was met with another. I nearly punched him, that is, until I realized...

"Oh my...it wasn't a dream...!" I whispered astonished.

He just smiled and brushed a strand of hair from my face. "No. It's not."

"Thank goodness..." I mumbled, burrying my face in his warm strong chest.

"C'mon. It's gotten dark. Let's go inside before we catch colds."

He lifted me easily and carried me carefully back to my chair. I then patted my lap and he grinned, sitting down softly. Just like in the park the other day. When we were safely inside I saw a note from Kairi that said:

_Sora_

_Your father called and said that he and Mr. Fujioka got called away on urgent business, and will be back late. And I just got a call from my Doctor saying that my father just had a heart attack. I'll be gone until late probably too, so I called my cousin Namine and she'll be watching you. So, for now, don't do anything stupid._

_Kairi_

"What does she think I'm going to do?! Blow up the house?! I'm not that irresponsible." I huffed, crumpling the note and tossing it over my shoulder. Then I added, "I hope her Dad's going to be okay..."

Roxas had gotten up to get a drink and called over, "Me too. Kairi's really nice. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen."

He stayed at my house for another couple of hours before he said, "Oh, no! I forgot that I was supposed to give my mother something!"

"Listen since it's Friday night, and if you don't have anything going on...do you want to spend the night?" I asked tentatively, starring at an interesting spot on the wall behind him.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" he said excitedly. "Okay, I'll be back in about an hour or two."

I beamed up at him and said, "Alright. See ya."

I watched as he opened my front door, and started heading out. I was sad to see him go. I never wanted him to leave. It was like a chunk of my heart was just walking away. Suddenly, he turned back around, and planted a quick kiss before calling over his shoulder, "Love you. See you soon!"

Then he was out the door. I raised a shaky hand to my lips. I still couldn't get over that this was really happening. I decided to go up and tidy my room. Since that was where I was assuming we'd spend most of our time.

45 min. later:

I don't know where it came from, but there is a huge rain storm that just appeared out of nowhere. Drops splattered against my window as I waited patiently for Roxas to return. I had cleaned my room, then the kitchen, then the livingroom, and rearranged some stuff. Now I was just bored. I sat starring out the window down at the gloomy street waiting. He said about an hour or two so I had a lot of time left.

I ran my fingers through my untammed hair and sighed. I was impatient for him to get back. I was just getting ready to leave my perch by the window to go get something to eat, when I saw something. But my hope was dashed when I saw that it was a group of three people. They all wore dark clothes, with their hands in their pockets and their hoods over their heads. A creepy bunch. Again, I was about to go get something to eat when I saw them turn and go right up the steps to...my house. My heart dropped to the lowest place it could go, and a cold filled up the empty space it left behind.

Burglars?! This can't be happening! Maybe they just got the wrong house? That must be it.

I pressed my face against the window and watched breathlessly as the three people didn't leave. My eyes widened as I saw one of them finally get the front door unlocked and slip in through the dark entranceway. What am I going to do? I asked myself frantically, spinning my chair around as I heard the sound of low voices comming from down stairs.

No one else was here. Namine was supposed to have shown up right about now (she called), but there was no sign of her. Phone. I quickly went over, and snatched the phone up from my desk. But, there was no dial tone. They had cut the line. Now I could hear the sound of laughter drifting up to my room. But this was the kind of laugh that sent shivers racing down my spine.

Got to hide. As quietly as I could, I made my way out into the hall and looked around. There wern't that many good places for me to hide on this floor. This was where all the bedrooms were. And, I couldn't use the elevator to go down to the second floor because they would hear it. I was a sitting duck. But, I tried anyways. I frantically went to Kairi's room and looked around. Nothing. The spare bedroom was hopeless too. Last was my fathers. I started heading for his when I heard crashes and laughter comming up the stairs. I stopped dead.

A male voice said, "Okay, enough of the petty theft. Let's get to the big stuff. Where's the safe?"

"Easy Ansem. I want to make this fun, got that memmorized?"

Ansem replied, "I don't care about that. I want the big stuff. Riku, where is it?"

"I think it's up on the third floor. Right, Axel?"

There was some more incoherent mumbling, but I wasn't paying attention anymore. I was panicing. I tried to get into my father's room, but it was locked! Damn it! I hurredly turned around, but went a little too quickly, due to the crashing noise that came next. My eyes were shut tightly for a second in agony, then I glanced behind and saw that a vase that had been on a decorative side table had toppled over when I hit it with my wheel. Now it lay in hundreds of pieces. There was silence, then the heavy footfall of three pairs of feet thundering up the stairs.

I turned around just in time to see the three of them stumble onto the landing, one right after the other. I was in shock. It was those same guys from the mall. The ones that Roxas chased away. They seemed to recognize me too, because the leader, Riku, said, "My, my, my. If it isn't the kid from the mall."

His cronies seemed to catch on. But, the one named Ansem growled, "You said that no one was supposed to be here!"

"Hey, that's what I heard!" Axel said in defence, throwing his hands in the air.

"You! Is there anyone else here?!" Ansem asked harshly, drawing closer.

I opened my mouth and said shakily, trying to sound more confident, "Y-yes!"

They faltered, but Riku studied my face for a momment and said slyly, "He's lying."

I instantly felt the blood leave my face. I was stunned. They took this opportunity to close in further, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I snapped into action. Pushing my wheels as hard as I could towards the elevator a few feet away. I thought I was home free. I even smiled a little, but that was quickly wiped off my face due to the fact that a bolt had come loose some time during the night. This caused the wheel to start swerving, and suddenly, it dumped me on the ground. Now I was flat on my face, my head swimming, with three extremely bad men right behind me. I started clawing my way across the floor, my palms scraping and making a sqeeking noise as I tried to crawl to the elevator.

Then, a pair of hands was on me and I cried out, "No! Get away!"

But, they didn't listen. I was yanked back, and flipped around. I was crying now, but that didn't stop me from scratching and punching. The one named Axel was trying to swat my hands away so he could lift me up laughed and called over his shoulder to his friends, "He's a fiesty one!"

"Thought he might be. Tie him up extra tight, then." Riku said in his low voice.

I felt so helpless. It took only a few more seconds for him to take a hold of my hands and tie them behind my back. If only I could have been able to kick, I know I would have gotten away. He currently had me slung over his back and was carrying me slowly down the flight of stairs to the second floor where Riku and Ansem had dissapeared to. I heard a faint, "Damn it!" come from an illuminated room at the far end of the hallway.

Axel called out, "Where do you want me to put him?"

"Bring him in here." One of the two growled.

I was flung onto a couch mercilessly. Glancing around I saw that we were in the study. And in the corner was my father's painting. I saw that it was crooked, but didn't get a closer look because a piece of paper was shoved in my face just then. Then came the furious voice of Ansem asking harshly, "What the fuck is this?!"

I turned my head away slightly and he backed off a little so I could get a good look. It was a note written in my father's hand and on one of his personal stationary papers. It read:

Hello there

I know you expected a safe full of money and valuables that

you could easily break into, but it's not here. You won't get it

just like that. Have a nice day.

Shiro Amano

I just smiled. Which earned me a slap across the face. Ansem cried out, raising his hand again, "You think this is funny?!"

I couldn't answer. But, just when he was about to strike again, Riku stepped up and held his hand. He gave him a look, and Ansem backed off. Riku now crouched down in front of me and cooed softly, "Where is it?"

"What?" I spat, trying to take a swipe at him with my bound hands.

All I saw was a sparkle behind his eyes as he asked again, "Where is it?"

This time I didn't answer. Instead, I let the tears spill over and fall, soaking my shirt. His hand reached up and tipped my head up to look at him straight in the eyes. Then he said darkly, "You tell me where it is, and this won't be as painful for you."

This time I didn't get a slap to the face, I got a punch. I felt my lip split as my head twisted to the side. When I looked back up at him he was sneering down at me. But I didn't say anything. This got him really pissed off. His facial expression went from amusement to anger in a second. Now he was hitting me nonstop. Everytime I would look back up, he would punch me again. After he got that out of his system, he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me up to his face. He breathed, "Now I'm going to ask one more time...where is the safe?!"

I had had enough. I choked out through the blood filling my mouth, "I-It's in the...the closet."

"I'm going to need more than that sweet heart." he said, giving me a punch to the stomach.

I spat blood as I gasped in pain, but I complied. When I caught my breath, I weazed, "The next door down! There's a...a button under the...the box in the corner. It's in the next r-room!"

He grinned and released me. "Good boy."

As his cronies raced out the door to find the secret room, Riku turned back and walked right up to me. I thought he was going to hit me again when he grabbed my chin, but instead, I felt his lips smash against mine in a kiss. He quickly backed away and smiled, saying, "I'll come back for you."

I shivered, curling up into a ball on the cushions, I waited. I could hear them shift things around in there, then I heard the door to the secret room whoosh open. A clattering of feet, then silence. Then someone said, "There's nothing in here!" "That brat lied!"

I heard more scuttling around, then the whoosh of the door closing. I smiled into the pillow. I could hear them shouting, "Let us out!" "Open the damn door!"

Now all I had to do was wait.

30minutes later:

A scream rocketed me awake. The frantic calls of, "Sora?! Sora?! Where are you?!" came next.

I wetted my lips and called out hoarsely, "I'm up here!"

I heard footsteps come careening up the stairs. Next I felt a pair of hands place themselves beside me and two voices asked, "Are you alright?"

My eyes opened a crack and I saw that Namine and Roxas were kneeling next to me, identical looks of horror on their faces. After a few more questions, Roxas turned to Namine and said, "Call the police!"

She quickly got to her feet and sprinted over to the phone on the desk. I called over to her, "The phones are dead...they cut the line."

So instead she shakily sifted through her bag until she found her cell phone. A few minutes later and I was loaded onto a stretcher. I protested with, "I'm fine. " and "Really, this is stupid! Put me down!"

When I was getting ready to push myself up from the stretcher, Roxas pushed me down forcefully, the choke of tears emminent in his voice as he cried out, "Sora! Please!"

Rain cascaded down my face as he clutched at my chest and burried his face there. Finally I placed a hand on his back and whispered, "Okay."

He stood up slowly, wiping at his eyes quickly so no one would see. As I was being lifted into the ambulance, however, I caught sight of the three villans being marched out of the house in cuffs. I saw Roxas stiffen, and glare hard at all three of them. Riku just glared right back, Axel winked, and Ansem just looked sinister. I shivered. Roxas hopped in after they had vanished into their designated cars and we were off to the hospital.

While I was being treated, Roxas called Kairi. I could hear her scream over the phone from four feet away. She kept on talking non stop, not letting Roxas get a word in edge wise. Finally he had to hand the phone off to Namine who understood all of her tearful jibberish. The doctor was done with the examination by the time she got off the phone. Sighing, she came into the room, and started explaining.

"I'm so sorry..." she began. "I was driving down the road when there was a huge accident up the street. I had to wait in that traffic jam for almost an hour. When I called you I was at home and just leaving, and when I tried calling on my cell phone it didn't go through. It's obvious why now, but I still feel horrible. Please forgive me!"

I took her hand in my own and cooed, "It's alright. It couldn't be helped. None of this is yours or Roxas' fault in the least bit."

I had caught the look on Roxas' face as I cleared Namine of her own accused charges against herself. He was obviously thinking then it must be his fault. His predicament couldn't have been helped either. When he went to give his mother the papers from school that needed to be answered via telephone immediately, she had gone out. He had to track her down, other wise he would have been in serious trouble with the school administration. I took his hand up as well and gave him a meaningful look. He nodded and bowed his head, tears trickling down to the floor.

Suddenly, I couldn't control myself. I started laughing. My two friends looked up at me questioningly. Namine had half a mind to call the nurse to see if something was wrong. But I gasped out, "There was never any money in the house! Hahahaha! I can't believe it!"

Maybe all the stress was hitting me, because I was going into histerics now. I choked out, "My Dad was probably talking about our treasure! Hahahahaha!"

Namine and Roxas were thouroughly confused. But, I couldn't stop laughing. I was bent over double with the effort of breathing already. Finally, I quieted down and managed to explain, "Kairi, my dad, and I have a secret treasure. But, it's not money or anything. Hee, hee. It's more like a memory. My dad put me in charge of it because Kairi and him are always so busy."

"He must have been telling someone the story and those three over heard and thought it was a real treasure! Anyways, when I was waiting for you guys, I decided to move it. I had a new memory that I wanted to be a part of it." I stared into Roxas' eyes, continuing, "When we found our secret garden, I couldn't have thought of a better spot for my family's treasures."

"Oh, Sora..." Roxas whispered, jumping up from his chair at my bedside to clutch me in his arms.

I mumbled, "You're my treasure. I didn't have one before. My dad wouldn't let me put any stupid thing in the collection, but I think I've finally found it."

Namine chose then to make her exit. Happy tears of her own forming in the corners of her eyes. She said before she left, "I'll go call your father then."

When she was gone I patted the bed space next to me and scooted over so Roxas could lay beside me. He quickly did so. Hurredly snuggling up into my chest as I wrapped my arms around him. Soon after, we both fell asleep. When I woke up next, I was surprised to see Kairi sitting in a chair scooted right up to the edge of the bed where she had laid her head and fallen asleep. I looked at a clock over the doorway and saw that it had only been a couple of hours. But, my small movements were enough to wake her. Her head snapped up and she called out, "Oh, Sora! I'm so glad you're alright!"

I grinned over at her and said, "Of course! I was too tough for them!"

She smiled and sniffed, "Your father can't make it because of the storm, but he sends his love and is worried sick about you."

"When is he getting in?"

"He and Roxas' dad will be in tommorow."

Silence, then she said slyly, her old not-so-worried self shining through the tears, "Namine told me a lovely story while you were asleep."

"Oh really?" I asked, glancing down at the blond still curled up next to me.

"Yes. About a boy who finally found his treasure."

I just beamed over at her and she squealed, "FINALLY!! Oh, I'm SO proud of you! Tell me, what is it? Namine wasn't exactally clear on that part."

"You know the gazebo out in the yard?" She nodded. "Well, when Roxas and I went out there, we started taking pictures. I noticed a crack in the cement and I asked him to help me with it, and we found a little gardenia plant in the hole underneath. He called it our secret garden, then he kissed me, and...said he loved me..."

She gaped over at me, switching her gaze from the slumbering boy beneath me and back to me many times before she finally gave out another squeal and jumped up to give me a hug.

The next morning:

As I was wheeled out of the doors to the hospital, the sun glinted down from a clear blue sky, a slight breeze tickling the hair on the back of my neck. I was so eager to be out in the good weather. My father strode by my side, bags under his eyes from not sleeping, but happy anyways. Kairi walked by his side and held his hand. It had only been a matter of time before she told him how she felt. She was grinning from ear to ear. The morning after the incident, the rain finally stopped, and my father was able to fly in. When he got here I was half asleep, but they thought I was out totally. Kairi confessed to him almost as soon as he barged in through the door. She never really told me personally how she felt, but I knew.

Kairi's treasure is a picture of the three of us on a vacation to the beech. Not that far away, considering we live on an Island, but it was only a year after my accident and dad was still a little paranoid. A couple was nice enough to get all of us together, and my father, so happy, had swept Kairi up in his arms and held her to him. I sat on the sand beneath them covered from head to toe, grinning madly. That must have been when she first felt something for him.

My Dad's treasure is a picture of my mom. Later, when Roxas and I went to check on the treasures, I found that had changed slightly. My father had taped a picture of Kairi to the one of my mother. They both look beautiful; next to each other. Both with the sun setting behind them, their eyes sparkling brightly.

I glanced behind me and said joyously, "Look! It's SO beautiful!"

My treasure glanced down at me, his golden hair matching the golden rays glinting off of it, setting off his eyes beautifully. He laughed and said happily, "Yes...today's gonna be a good day."

* * *

a/n: Alrighty, finally done! Sweet! So, it turned out like how I sort of wanted it to be! I love when that happens.

a/n2: But I think I rushed it in this last chappie. It definitly sucked. I'll fix it some day...

a/n: No it didn't!! Well, tell us what you think and we'll see you in our next piece!

Happy Readings always, our dear friends!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts.

THIS IS MAINLY FOR MARCUS1233!! PLEASE READ!! ;)

a/n: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to probably the best review that I've ever gotten.

a/n2: Totally. We both read this and thought, wow, this person really gets us. It is much apreciated.

a/n: Yes, the review that we recieved from Marcus1233 was awesome. And I don't know if that person will come back to read this little thing, but I hope they do.

a/n2: Okay, so to answer some of their questions. Then we'll give light as to why we think his/her review is awesome. So, first question was about Roxas fainting. Well, I guess it wasn't really a question, but I think that most people after sex are pretty wiped out. Second, How can a 'garden' exist in another garden. This I'm guessing pertains to the little plant they found under the cement. You'd be surprised where things can end up growing. I was rock climbing once and when I got over a ridge I found a beautiful pinkish-red flower growing right out of the cracks in the rocks. Water might spill into the cracks and water it. I don't know. Just shows how crazy life is. Okay, my favorite question, How does no one hear them screaming during the sex act. Well, I don't know. Just my whistfull thinking willed it to be that way.

a/n: Hee Hee! Sex is good!

a/n2: So childish. Okay, so now on to explaining why this person's review meant so much to us.

a/n: nods seriously

a/n2: Alright. It's because it asked questions. And really understood how both of our minds work. It's almost hard to explain. To some people it may seem like a perfectly fine story. But I knew that as soon as I was done with it, it was a piece of shit. It is one of the worst stories that I have written. And I had no idea how I was going to fix it. I'd already given my assosiate the first two chapters to put up, and I tried so hard to fix the last two. But ultimately I couldn't. And for that I apologize.

a/n: It wasn't as bad as you make it out to be. I'm not asking you to give me bestseller stuff, just enough to satisfy my fantasies. ;)

a/n2: I know. But, that's what a writer is supposed to do. Critisize themselves. And that's what I commend Marcus1233 for doing. He/she critisized me in exactally the correct fashion. Insulting enough to be considered a compliment. And, they caught on to how unfinished it felt (not saying that no one else did, but they said something). This person is a true author and I commend them. So, in all due respect thank you Marcus1233.

a/n: Yeah, totally, thanks.

a/n2: We hope to see everyone soon, and I hope I have explained ourselves thouroughly.

a/n & a/n2: Happy Readings!!


End file.
